


Velma Confides in Mama

by Purdey_Child



Category: Chicago (2002), Chicago - Kander & Ebb & Fosse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purdey_Child/pseuds/Purdey_Child
Summary: One night Velma needs a shoulder to cry on and Mama just happens to be there.





	Velma Confides in Mama

Chicago FanFiction   
Velma confides in Mama

Velma sat in her Cell, alone. She clenched her jaw thinking of the events from last week. A week had past and she was only now starting to ache. All she felt before was anger but now, now she was thinking of how she would never see her sister or her husband ever again. They got what they deserved and she wasn’t sorry, she just missed Charlie and longed for his touch, a pathetic excuse. Her eyes filled with tears, she tried holding them back but it didn’t stop them from rolling down her cheek, she inhaled her cigarette, she was unaware of the fact that she was being watched and jumped when she heard the voice 

‘Aw Baby’ Mama unlocked the cell

‘I’m fine’ Velma wiped the tears with the back of her hand, Mama sat beside Velma on her bed 

‘Queen Bee like you should probably have a cosier cell... don’t ya think?’ Mama looked around, Velma shrugged, Mama took Velmas hand and led her out of the cell, Velma didn’t question it and Followed Mama unaware of where they were going. They ended up at Mamas office 

‘Why are we here?’ Velma asked unamused 

‘Shut up and get your ass in,’ Mama slapped her on the behind and let her in first, Velma sat down and continued to smoke her cigarette, Mama got two glasses from under her desk and poured some gin into both of them, Velma picked one up and threw it back without flinching ‘talk to me Velma, what’s up?’ Velma picked up the bottle Mama had just sat down and took a swig 

‘Nothing’ she answered blankly then looked away from mama she felt a burning sensation in her eyes, she knew those tears were trying to make another appearance, Mama sat on the desk

‘Look Velma... I know you and I know somethings up... could it be... guilt?’ 

‘Guilt?!,’ Velma jumped up ‘guilt is the last thing I’m feeling, those two bastards got what they deserved and I will not feel guilty for doing it,’ She crossed her arms and paced around ‘They made a fool out of me, going behind my back and God knows for how fucking long, I gave that son of a bitch my freedom, we made a vow and he goes with my sister! If I-‘ she stopped and choked in her words, the tears came regardless if Velma wanted them to or not

‘Baby,’ Mama tried to calm her and put her arms around her, no one in the world had saw Velma like this, Mama felt privileged that Velma trusted her so much to break down like this ‘In my eyes you done nothing wrong... now look I’m here to take care of you, I always have since I met you all those years back’ Mama gave Velma a smile as she pressed her closer to her body making sure Velma was safe and protected within the hug.

‘Oh Mama... I loved him’ Velma started to show her softer side that only Charlie and her sister had seen before 

‘I know... I saw how you looked at him on your wedding day... and every other day, but hey don’t let him make you feel bad about yourself babe’ 

‘I’m not sorry for what I done... but I sure am gonna miss him’ Velma broke from Mamas arms and sat down 

‘I know you are baby, I know’ 

‘If I had the chance to just talk to him... I mean it doesn’t change what he done or my feelings towards the situation but I sure as hell would’ve told him how I felt’


End file.
